


Kindred

by Silvertongue



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game), Power of Five - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate History, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertongue/pseuds/Silvertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The destruction of the Nazca seal was not the first time that one of the Old Ones had walked free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of 'Alan Wake' or 'The Power of Five'. The rights belong to Remedy Entertainment & Anthony Horrowitz. I do not use them for any means of fiscal gain.

The world has not always been the place it is today. There were worlds that preceded our own; home to entities and powers beyond our comprehension. It was a world such as this from whence the Old Ones came. It is unknown how they came to be; perhaps birthed from the anger, violence and base emotions of the mortal creatures that had begun to walk the Earth; possibly they were eldritch beings that had wrenched their way into the corporeal world from a plane of existence beyond our own.

For aeons they cultivated a reign of blood, fire and terror, preying on the mortals. This continued unabated until the birth of five children that held the power within them to seal the Old Ones away where they could do no harm. Together the Five crafted two great locks that held the Old Ones’ cage shut; one on the site of their final defeat, and another where the walls between walls are at their weakest, held in place by the stars themselves.

However not all weaknesses had been accounted for; there still remained a single seemingly insignificant crack in the demon’s prison, through which it was possible for a single one of their number to make its flight.

It emerged in a changed world, the cattle no longer feared or even remembered it’s kin. It wanted to destroy. To tear apart and cast down the world it now surveyed, to once again cast the world into darkness. However the vermin were many and it’s power had been spent in its escape. So it slept and waited for a time when it would be able to regain it’s power.

****

 _Present Day - Lesser Malling, Yorkshire, UK_

Matt Freeman stared as the remains of Omega One shook and glowed with an unearthly light as the might of the nuclear reactor within reacted the magic saturating the air. The ground shuddered until there was a final, brilliant flash of light as the pent-up energy was finally absorbed by the power of the Raven’s Gate.

Matt ached; he was exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. But despite everything he had gone through, the coven of Lesser Malling’s attempt to release the Old Ones into the world had been stopped. He thought back to those last few minutes in the central reactor chamber, just before his powers had activated. Just for a moment he had been able to sense the immeasurable and ancient evil stirring on the other side of the gate for the first time in millennia. If they had gotten free...

He couldn’t bear to think about it. At least now the world was safe from them.

****

 __

 _Bright Falls, WA, USA_

The escaped entity that now inhabited the form of the mortal formerly known as Barbara Jagger awoke once again as it sensed the stirring of it’s kin within their prison. It cast its newly reinvigorated senses out into the world. It felt the approach of another individual that could correct the mistake it had made with that fool Zane. Another who used words as their craft; it could use him to restore itself to it’s true power. Then it could finally free its kin and regain their rightful place in the world.

The Dark Presence began to make plans, soon the writer would be under its control.


End file.
